rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's Drag Rush: S3 Ep. 3 (Results
Welcome ladies. When I call your name please step forward: Ariel Versace Coco Montrese Jinkx Monsoon Jujubee Miss Fame Phi Phi O'Hara You ladies represent the tops and bottoms of this challenge. The rest of you in the background...are safe. You may leave the stage. It's time for the judges critiques.] First up...Ariel Versace Kittenvelour15: Due to the fact that you didn't submit your story placed you in the bottom. Your look was cute but it wasn't really Halloween which was extremely disappointing because not only is Halloween my favorite holiday but this was the holiday that you could've done the most with. Tonight you have let me down. Nicholas: You didn't submit a story so that's why you're in the bottom and your look wasn't really Halloween. I felt like even if your story was good, you look still would have let you down. OriMoxx: You didn't send in a story so there isn't much to judge on that. Your look it was eh, it's cute but not really a representation of Halloween. Next up...Coco Montrese Kittenvelour15: Your story didn't make since at all and your look was nothing special. You could've done better. Nicholas: Your story was a little confusing. I get that you were trying to include references, but it didn't really make much sense. Your look wasn't very good, but it was an okay representation of Valentine's Day. I felt like it could have been a lot better. OriMoxx: I was just disappointed with your story. You could have done so much better with it. Your look also it doesn't give me much valentine but it does give a tint of it. I know you could do better but this week I was let down. Next up...Jinkx Monsoon Kittenvelour15: I loved your story and I loved the joke behind it. Your look on the other hand was cute but it was just so basic. Nicholas: I loved your story and the subtle sexual innuendo behind it. Your story was well told, but it could have done without the emojis. Your look was also a good representation of Christmas, I just wish it wasn't as basic. OriMoxx: Well Monsoon season is coming in! I am so proud of you for how well you did this week! After falling in the bottom 2 in the first challenge you climbed up to the top for this challenge! I loved your story but my only negative critiques for you is that I just wished you didn't use emojis it made it hard to read and I wish that your Christmas look was better. But your story was so well done besides the emojis you made it to the top so good job! Next up...Jujubee Kittenvelour15: This was defiantly my favorite story this week. It was so funny and really interesting. When I first saw your look I thought you were going to end up in the bottom but after reading the description it really made me laugh. Job well done. Nicholas: You are an amazing story teller. Everything from your beginning to the end was so funny and interesting. Your story was really well done and I liked that it included a description of your look that wasn't forced. One thing I have for you is to show us a different concept than the fried chicken stuff. We've seen it in Episode 1 and 3, it wouldn't be good for you if we saw it again. OriMoxx: Oh my god I was scared for you when I saw your Thanksgiving look at first until I read your story. I absolutely loved it, you could give Milk a run for her money and be the new storytelling queen. Your story was so good I loved every word and the details in it were good too. I also just want you to believe in yourself seeing as you claimed that the story wasn't your best work but it was one of my favorites this episode. Also, you're the fried chicken queen, it's basically your brand but I would also like to see you do well in a challenge without the mention of fried chicken. Next up...Miss Fame Kittenvelour15: There are so many things you could've done for new years and this was not it. Your look was very basic and your story was quiet frankly boring. I needed a story and a gag worthy look, this was a history lesson and a basic dress. Nicholas: I didn't get much New Year's from your look and your story was so bland and quite frankly...boring. It was just you telling a story about what New Year's was and that's not what we were looking for. OriMoxx: I'm actually disappointed with you this week. You always have stunning looks and this one is no different but what makes me not like it is that it doesn't fit the theme you were given. Not only that your story was just a history lesson on the calendar. I just wished you did better and I know you can. Last up...Phi Phi O'Hara Nicholas: I loved your story and I also thought it was well written. I just wished it wasn't as long, sometimes less really is more. I understood how your look fit with your story, but I wished it was more about your holiday which was Chinese New Year's. I didn't get much of that from your look, I just got it in your story. Kittenvelour15: I loved your story but it was a bit long for me and I could've done with some parts of it. Your look was amazing and I can understand how it fit with your story but it didn't fit the theme of Chinese New Year at all. I would've liked to have seen a look that both fit the story and the holiday. Overall you did a pretty good job. OriMoxx: I loved your story, it was really good and you are really doing well! I loved that you used Phi Phi's past dislike to Willam and Sharon in your story and your story on Chinese New Year is so good! I just wished your look is better like I know Sharon and Willam beat you up in the end but your look is a burn victim. Like if your story ended with Firecrackers going off in the building your gig was at and caught fire it would have made it even better because your story and look weren't really cohesive if you're going to do a look that won't really scream Chinese New Year. Thank you ladies, I've heard enough, while you untuck at the forum, the judges and I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Phi Phi O'Hara: You've had a good run so far and I would like to see more You're safe. Ariel Versace: Your Halloween story and look was half-baked I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Jujubee: Tonight, your fried chicken was perfectly cooked, once again... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. Jinkx Monsoon: You're starting to show that this is Monsoon season... You're safe. Coco Montrese: Your story didn't make sense, but your look had a little bit of love... You're safe. Miss Fame: Your new years look and story wasn't enough.. I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. For this challenge one queen, only submitted half the challenge and I'm afraid not submitting results in great consequences. There will not be a showdown today because I'm afraid I have to let that queen go...immediately. Miss Fame: Shantay you stay! You may join the other girls. Ariel Versace: You had great potential, but your failure to submit led to you failure to move on Now....sashay away! Category:Blog posts